Olga
Olga is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Retired Loves: Mushrooms Hates: Stairs Olga is a pizza loving lady from Tastyville. In her younger years, Olga was once crowned Miss Tastyville at the town’s annual beauty pageant. Lately, she has developed a crush on Little Edoardo, and dreams of one day being called Mrs. Olga Romano. Appearance Olga has short white hair, wears a black hat, a black dress with three bronze buttons, and brown shoes with black laces and black soles. She also has a beauty mark. After marrying Edoardo Romano, she wears a black, red, white, and green dress. The dress has no buttons, but it has green trim. Her hat now has a red flower. Her shoes are still brown with black soles, but now have green laces. Clean-Up Styles Style B Her Style B is the outfit she wore on her wedding day in Pastaria. Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD During Portallini Feast, she wears a green hat with a red flower, a white, red and green dress and red and white shoes with green laces and brown soles. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 Sausages (Right and Bottom Left) *4 Mushrooms (Bottom Left) *2 Green Peppers (Bottom Left) *45 minutes (3/4 of meter) *Sliced in 4 pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Mustard *Pickle *Medium Patty *Lettuce *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia *Hard *Chicken *Onions *Verde Sauce *Cheese *Onions *Nacho Cheese Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Strawberry Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Chocolate Chips *Sprinkles Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Mushrooms *Bacon *Mushroom *Swiss Cheese *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *6 Honey Mustard Strips *6 Red Peppers *6 Green Peppers *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog on a Pumpernickel Bun *Cheese *Mushrooms *Marinara Sauce *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Lemon Mist **Small Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow **Cherry **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Shaved Coconut **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow **Cherry **Marshmallow Holiday (Christmas) *Liner A *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow **Candy Present **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Crushed Candy Canes **Lollipop Bits **Gingerbread Man **Cherry **Gingerbread Man Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Sprinkles *Coconut Shavings Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Italian Seasoning *5 Mushrooms *2 Sausages *2 Onions *Cheesy Bread Holiday (Romano Wedding) *Regular Fiori Risoni *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Bouquet Blend *5 Mushrooms *2 Sausages *2 Onions *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Peppermints *Chai Tea *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Mint Shavings *3 Mint Bars *3 White Chocolate Truffles Papa's Donuteria *Long John Doughnut with Chocolate Mousse **Red Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Red Velvet Ring Doughnut with Boston Cream **Red Icing **Mini Mallows *Chocolate French Cruller **Vanilla Icing **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (Christmas) *Regular Tree Doughnut with Cherry Cordial Filling **Red Icing **Candy Cane Drizzle *Red Velvet Ring Doughnut with Cherry Cordial Filling **Festive Swirl Icing **Snowflake Sprinkles *Chocolate French Cruller **Vanilla Icing **Santa Cookie Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Smoky Bacon Strips *6 Red Peppers *6 Green Peppers *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Capicola (right, bottom left half) *4 Mushrooms (bottom left half) *3 Onions (top left half) *Well-done bake *4 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Pumpernickel with Shredded Mozzarella *Ketchup *Fajita Peppers *Grilled Chicken *Ketchup *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Ketchup **Poutine Holiday (Portallini Feast) *Pumpernickel with Ricotta Cheese *Marinara Sauce *Fajita Peppers *Grilled Chicken *Marinara Sauce *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Ketchup **Poutine Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Black Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconuts **Cherry **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Cherry **Marshmallow Holiday (Christmas) *Liner A *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Black Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle **Shaved Coconuts **Candy Present **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Cherry **Gingerbread Man Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow **Cherry **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Shaved Coconut **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow **Cherry **Marshmallow Holiday (Christmas) *Liner A *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow **Candy Present **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Candy Cane Drizzle **Gingerbread Man **Cherry **Gingerbread Man Papa's Bakeria *Vanilla Crispies Crust *Purple Yam Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Meringue Topping *Cherry Drizzle (All Over) *Toasted Coconuts (All Over) *8 Cherries (Outer Ring) Holiday (Christmas) *Vanilla Crispies Crust *Peppermint Swirl Cream Filling *Peppermint Swirl Cream Filling *Peppermint Swirl Cream Filling *Peppermint Swirl Cream Filling *Meringue Topping *Candy Cane Drizzle (All Over) *Toasted Coconuts (All Over) *8 Frosted Gifts (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Bread with Chicken *Verde Sauce *Lettuce *Shredded Cheese *Nacho Cheese Sauce Chips: *Blue Corn Chips *Nacho Cheese Sauce Holiday (Portallini Feast) *Garlic and Olive Oil Piada with Gyro Meat *Verde Sauce *Lettuce *Shredded Cheese *Nacho Cheese Sauce Chips: *Blue Corn Chips *Nacho Cheese Sauce Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Shiitake Mushrooms *Carrots *Green Onions **Sesame Seeds **Yuzu Kosho *Chai Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Holiday (BavariaFest): *Rautenflagge Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Shiitake Mushrooms *Bratwurst *Carrots **Sesame Seeds **Sauerkraut **Yuzu Kosho *Chai Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Items unlocked with her *In Papa's Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Coconut Shavings. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Cherry Cordial Cream. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Ricotta Cheese. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Candy Cane Drizzle *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Frosted Gifts. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD, she is unlocked with Portallini Feast and Garlic and Olive Oil Piada. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, she is unlocked with Christmas Jelly Cookies. Ranks required to unlock *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 19 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 37 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 18 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 44 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 44 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 42 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 41 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 19 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 64 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 61 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 23 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 54 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 28 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 22 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 57 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 63 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 11 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 37 Papa's Next Chefs 2011: She lost to Mandi in the first round of the Onion Division. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit:. Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Papa's Sushiria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: The Romano Family Tree "Little" Edoardo Romano - Giordana Romano (deceased) - Olga Romano *Bruna Romano (daughter) *Carlo Romano (son) (younger brother of Bruna) Giacomo "Gigante" Romano (deceased) - Florentina Romano *Gino Romano (son) (nephew of Little Edoardo) Trivia *Her order in Pizzeria has the longest cooking time (being cooked for 45 min). She is also the only customer to order a pizza cooked for that long. *When you are in the Romano Wedding season in Papa's Pastaria, you will see a cutscene of Olga and Little Edoardo's marriage. The cutscene can be played anytime afterwards. *In Donuteria and onwards, her outfit is a little different. The outlines of her dress is green, there's red, white, and green ruffles on her dress, and she has a flower on her hat. *She technically is now a Romano since Papa's Pastaria, but in Papa's Donuteria, she is still referred to as 'Olga'. * She & Kayla both order no toppers in the Freezeria series (except in Papa's Freezeria To Go!). * She is unlocked a lot near Little Edoardo (Burgeria, Freezeria, Cupcakeria to Donuteria). She was also with him in the 2013 Valentine's Day photo. * In her Flipdeck, the picture of Edoardo she is holding is actually the picture used for his Flipdeck. * Young Olga's dress seems to be a palette swap of Kayla's original dress. Kayla's is pink, and Olga's is black. * In Cupcakeria/To Go/HD, she is the only customer whose favorite holiday is Christmas but does not to order Forest Green or Red Frosting. * She does not order mushrooms in Cheeseria. * She is usually unlocked on high ranks. Order Tickets Olga Pizzeria.png|Olga's Pizzeria order Olgaa.png|Olga's Burgeria order Olga Taco.png|Olga's Taco Mia! order Olga Freezeria.png|Olga's Freezeria order Olga HD.png|Olga's Burgeria HD order Olga_zpsb9bb8f3e.jpg|Olga's Wingeria Order Olga Hot.png|Olga's Hot Doggeria order Olga To Go.png|Olga's Burgeria To Go! order Olga Xmas Cup.png|Olga's Cupcakeria order during Christmas Olga Cupcakeria.png|Olga's Cupcakeria regular order Olga FHD.png|Olga's Freezeria HD order Olga Wedding.png|Olga's Pastaria order during Romano Wedding Olga Romano.png|Olga's Pastaria regular order Olga FTG.png|Olga's Freezeria To Go! order Olga Xmas.png|Olga's Donuteria order during Christmas Olga Donut.png|Olga's Donuteria regular order Olga WHD.png|Olga's Wingeria HD order Olga PTG.png|Olga's Pizzeria To Go! order Olga's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast.png|Olga's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast Olga's_Cheeseria_Order.png|Olga's Cheeseria Order Olga CTG Xmas.png|Olga's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Christmas olgacupcakeriatogo.jpg|Olga's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Olga Chrismtas.png|Olga's Cupcakeria HD order during Christmas Olga black.png|Olga's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-04-05 at 8.20.09 AM.png|Olga's Bakeria order during Christmas. Screen Shot 2016-04-05 at 2.24.51 PM.png|Olga's Bakeria regular order olgatmhf.png|Olga's Taco Mia HD order during Portallini Feast olgatmh.png|Olga's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Olga (Holiday).png|Olga's Sushiria order during BavariaFest Papa's Sushiria Olga (Regular).png|Olga's Sushiria regular order Olga Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Olga's Taco Mia To Go! order during BavariaFest Olga Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Olga's Taco Mia To Go! regular order IMG_1012.JPG|Olga's Pancakeria HD regular order Gallery 68.jpg|Olga's thumbs up picture. Olga.png|Olga in PNC 2011 Young olga.jpg|Young Olga Weddinginvitefinal1.jpg|Wedding Invitation Poor Olga.png|Olga... unsatisfied with her pizza... Little Edoardo proposes to Olga.png Olga accepts.png Olga x Lil Ed.png CupcakeriaOlgaPerfect.png Perfect Cupcakes for Olga.png Perfect Cupcakes for Olga 2.png Olga romano.png EDOARDOANDOLGA.PNG Rageolga.png|Olga does not like chedderwurst. (Pastaria) Olga Before Star Customer.png Olga in Papa's Pastaria.png Olga and Little Edoardo waiting in the Pastaria.png Papa's Pastaria - Olga carrying a Romano Wedding bag.png Olga's new outfit.png|Olga's new outfit OLGAA.PNG|Olga Dining with her Husband 1474407_10202769425897212_516811683_n.jpg|papa's freezeria HD/olga Valentines2013.jpg Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Olga.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Olga Unlocked.png olga unlocked.png|The new Olga in Papa's Donuteria olga pic.png|Olga when she is not a Star Customer yet Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.54.56.png|Olga is confused, and so is Ivy and the dining server Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.36.png The Romano Family.png|Olga, with the Romano Family Quartet Olga Taco Mia Perfect.png|Olga loves her perfect taco! Olga perfect pizza.png|Olga loves her perfect pizza Angry Olga.png|Oh, so this is what you make when you're not asleep. I'm surprised Papa Louie hasn't fired you already. Olgaperfect.png|Olga loves perfect chicken wings! E + O.png|Little Edoardo and Olga waiting for cupcakes Olga Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Olga likes her perfect hot dog!!! Olga Cheeseria Perfect.png|Olga and Pinch Hitwell are very happy with their perfect pumpernickel sandwich! PerfectOlga.png|Olga likes her perfect sandwich oooooo.png|Olga about to come to Cheeseria and Little Edoardo riding Deano's boat. olga and car.png|Olga orders for Carlo (her step son). l,;'.png Olga Portallini.png|Olga,while wearing the Portallini costume in Taco Mia HD olgogprtalini.png|Olga during Portallini Feast Olga H Perfect.jpeg|Perfect during Portallini Feast!! Screenshot 2017-02-15-10-02-15.png|Perfect score for Olga in Freezeria To Go! Fan Art Olga.PNG|An artwork of Olga Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:O Characters